Lynette Yiadom-Boakye
Lynette Yiadom-Boakye, plasticienne contemporaine britannique, né en 1977 à Londres, Grande-Bretagne, où elle vit et travaille. Biographie et œuvre Lynette Yiadom-Boakye est née à Londres de parents Ghanéens. Elle a étudié les Beaux-Arts au Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design ,au Falmouth College of Arts et à la Royal Academy Schools de Londres. À la fois raffinée et provocante, la galerie de portraits de Lynette Yiadom-Boakye expose des personnages au sourire confondant, d’une grande intensité psychique et arrêtés dans une pose naturelle, des personnages qui sont pourtant tous imaginaires, n’ayant d’existence que picturale. L’artiste s’approprie les codes de la peinture classique et laisse les individus qu’elle crée occuper des décors incertains et atemporels dans lesquels ils affirment avec assurance leur présence au monde. La technique de Lynette Yiadom-Boakye est résolument classique, ce sont des peintures figuratives, réalisées à l'huile, le plus souvent de grands formats. Ses portraits de personnages imaginés que l’artiste envisage comme représentatifs de catégories sociales spécifiques. Ses thèmes favoris sont la critique artistique du monde social et de sa dimension postcoloniale ainsi que l'interrogation picturale sur les modes de représentation des individus de couleur noire par une utilisation intentionnelle des fonds colorés, des complémentaires, du clair-obscur. Sa peinture devient ainsi un outil analytique et critique des modes de représentation culturelle. Cet outil est renforcé par l’affirmation de la présence dans ses toiles des individus évoluant dans des non-contextes, c’est-à-dire dans des situations exclusivement picturales, ni accessoires, ni décors, ni paysages. On peut qualifier son travail d'"anti-illusionnisme" car les moyens de la peinture sont le sujet principal des tableaux, dans le cadre d’une critique assumée des représentations. Ce travail est complété par des références explicites ou non à l’histoire de la peinture occidentale dans la facture, la composition, le motif, spécialement dans le genre iconographique du portrait. Expositions (sélection) *2018 Debout ! , exposition de la Collection Pinault, au Couvent des Jacobins et au Musée des Beaux-Arts de Rennes *2016 A Passion To A Principle , Kunsthalle Bâle *2015 Verses After Dusk Serpentine Gallery , Londres *2013 *2012 Sociétés secrètes - Savoir, oser, vouloir, garder le silence - CAPC - Musée d'art contemporain, Bordeaux **''Portraits : Cabinet De Curiosités'' - Galerie Bertrand & Gruner, Geneve **''What we talk about when we talk about love'' - Stevenson, Le Cap *2011 11e Biennale de Lyon, Une terrible beauté est née. **''Notes and Letters'' - Corvi-Mora, Londres **''Going where the weather suits my clothes...fall of light on fabric - Mother's Tankstation'', Dublin **''Make Believe'' - Galleri Magnus Karlsson, Stockholm *2010 Any Number of Preoccupations - The Studio Museum in Harlem, New York City **Lynette Yiadom-Boakye: Essays and Letters - Stevenson, Le Cap **''Standing Room Only'' - Flowers Galleries - Kingsland Road, Londres *2009 Lynette Yiadom-Boakye: Pleased to Meet You - Stevenson, Le Cap **''Living Together. Estrategias para la convivencia'' - MARCO Museo de Arte Contemporánea de Vigo, Espagne *2008 M25 Around London - CCA Andratx, Andratx **7th Gwangju Biennale Gwangju Chine *2007 Lynette Yiadom-Boakye - Gasworks, Londres **100 Jahre Kunsthalle Mannheim - Städtische Kunsthalle Mannheim Galerie Galerie Saatchi Exposition ''Debout ! ''Rennes 2018 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1977